Cinderella
Princess Cinderella is the protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated film of the same name and its 2002-07 sequels in the saga. She was voiced by the late Ilene Woods in the original film and is currently being voiced by Jennifer Hale. She is the 2nd official Disney Princess. She met her bear cub Amber, canary Angel, duck Angelica, raccoon Bows, sheep Bowtie, mouse Brie, hamster Buttercup, chipmunk Buttons, pig Caramel, and hedgehog Charmer. Cinderella Cinderella is shown as a mistreated young girl who dreams of escaping the torturous lifestyle she has to endure working as a maid for her stepfamily, which consists of her stepmother Lady Tremaine, stepsisters Anastasia and Drizella, and their pet cat Lucifer. She is notable for being silenced repeatedly by Lady Tremaine, creating the assumption that Cinderella's job as scullery maid requires her to do chores without speaking out. Her only friends she have around the chateau are the mice (especially Jaq and Gus), the birds, Bruno the dog and Major the horse. One day, when Cinderella receives an invitation to a royal ball at the King's castle, she delivers it to her stepmother, who tells her she can go, if she is finished with all her chores and is able to find something suitable to wear. After thanking her stepmother, she goes back to her room, where she shows the mice and birds a dress that had belonged to her late mother. She is about to get on to fixing the dress when she is unexpectedly called downstairs by her impatient, infuriated stepsisters, leaving the mice and the birds, feeling pity for her, up to themselves to help prepare a dress for Cinderella. Jaq and Gus must fetch supplies from old dresses that have belonged to Anastasia and Drizella, as well as the beads. Later that night, Cinderella knocks the door to inform her stepmother that a carriage has arrived, which means that it is time to go to the ball. When Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella has not yet dressed for the event, Cinderella replies that she is not going, to which Lady Tremaine points out that there are other times Cinderella will be able attend while smiling wickedly to her daughters about Cinderella not going. Cinderella walks back to her room and looks out the window toward the castle, wondering what a royal ball will look like. Just then, her bird and mice friends reveal a surprise: a dress for the ball that they have fixed for her. She thanks them for showing how much they care for her, changes into the dress, and rushes downstairs to join her stepfamily. However, when they see Cinderella, Lady Tremaine compliments her dress and points it out to her daughters, who then fly into a rage and furiously tear it apart, having realized that Cinderella has used their discarded materials for the dress. Cinderella is left with her dress ruined as her stepfamily leaves for the ball, wishing her good night. Realizing that now she is unable to go to the ball, she bursts into tears and runs outside to the garden, with the mice, Bruno and Major following her in sadness. She throws herself onto a bench and begins sobbing at the apparent loss of her dreams. Shortly thereafter, the magical Fairy Godmother appears to comfort Cinderella. She insists that Cinderella attend the ball and demonstrates her magical abilities as she transforms a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, Major into a coachman, and Bruno into a footman before transforming Cinderella's ragged dress into a beautiful, sparkling ball gown, complete with glass slippers. The Fairy Godmother warns Cinderella that all her magic will be broken at the stroke of midnight. Cinderella thanks her, jumps into the coach and sets off for the ball, waving goodbye to the Fairy Godmother. Cinderella arrives at the castle while the ball is still in procession. She walks upstairs to the castle's ballroom, where she attracts the attention of Prince Charming, who is enchanted by her sparkling appearance and walks over to her. He escourts her to the middle of the ballroom, and, surrounded by other maidens in attendance, the two begin to waltz. The duo have some private time together (courtesy of The Grand Duke), during which they fall in love with each other and are about to kiss, but then the clock begins to strike midnight, prompting Cinderella, who has lost track of time and also does not realize at this point that she's been dancing with the Prince himself, to leave abruptly, realizing that the Fairy Godmother's magic is about to end. As she runs down the stairs, she inadvertently drops one of her two glass slippers; nevertheless, she jumps into the coach and leaves the castle. At the clock's twelfth strike, the spell breaks, reverting everything back to what it had been. After running behind the bushes to hide from from the palace guards (summoned by the Grand Duke) who gallop past the pumpkin (smashing it in the process), Cinderella, once again in her ravaged dress, expresses her sorriness to the mice, Major and Bruno for forgetting the time before going over her wonderful experience at the ball, including the best part—dancing with the Prince—that has filled her with indescribable feelings. Just as she accepts that it has all ended, Jaq and Gus point out a glass slipper, the only remaining object from the Fairy Godmother's magic, on her foot. Cinderella thanks her friends and her Fairy Godmother for everything as she takes off the slipper, which she keeps as something useful later on. Meanwhile, at the castle, the King has ordered the Grand Duke to search all over the kingdom for whoever can fit the slipper, the only clue of the mysterious maiden. Back at Cinderella's chateau, Cinderella has resumed her mundane duties of a maid. As she walks upstairs, carrying breakfast for them, she overhears Lady Tremaine telling Anastasia and Drizella about the news of the Duke's search for the girl who has lost a slipper at the ball last night and whom the prince is madly in love with, causing Cinderella, who, upon realizing that handsome man she danced with was Prince Charming, becomes distracted and drops their breakfast in the process. As she cleans up the mess (ordered by Lady Tremaine), she overhears Lady Tremaine continuing to tell her daughters that the girl who can fit the slipper will be the prince's bride, making Cinderella smile dreamily, even when her stepsisters stack clothing in her arms, the sight of which makes the two suspicious of her peculiar facial expression. Upon hearing that the two have to get dressed in preparation for the Duke's arrival, Cinderella decides that she too must get ready. She puts down the clothing and heads upstairs to her room, singing and humming the tune she and the Prince had sung at the ball, unaware that her sly stepmother, from spying on her dance-like movements, has made the connection that Cinderella must have attended the ball and danced with the Prince. Jaq and Gus see Lady Tremaine heading upstairs to the tower and, sensing the danger, rush to Cinderella's room to warn her, but Cinderella is busy preparing herself to meet the Duke. By the time she sees them trying to warn her, she catches sight of Lady Tremaine at the door (through a mirror), it is too late, as the wicked stepmother has turned the key to lock and slammed the door shut, locking Cinderella in her room and leaving the situation up to Jaq and Gus to resolve. A short time later, the Grand Duke arrives at the chateau. While Cinderella sobs in front of the locked door, believing that her dreams of being reunited with the Prince have been lost, Jaq and Gus steal the key to her room from Lady Tremaine. Cinderella hears Jaq and Gus panting up the stairs outside her room and looks through the keyhole to see that the two mice have finally made it to the top, filling her once again with relief and hope, but is again shocked when Lucifer traps Gus inside a bowl, along with the key. She orders Lucifer to let Gus go, but the stubborn cat refuses. When the mice and the birds' attempts to make Lucifer release Gus fail, Cinderella, quickly realizing that Bruno can be the one to get rid of Lucifer, tells the birds to fetch the dog. After Bruno scares the cat into jumping out of the window, Jaq and Gus wedge the key through an opening between the door and the floor, allowing Cinderella to finally exit her room and head downstairs. Just as the Duke is about to leave, Cinderella calls out to him, and he helps her onto a chair so that she can try on the slipper. He calls for his footman to deliver the slipper, but Lady Tremaine trips him with her cane, causing the slipper to fly and shatter into pieces in front of the Duke and Cinderella. As the Duke reacts in horror and terror about the King's reaction, Cinderella reveals that she has the other slipper, which she pulls out from her apron, horrifying her stepmother but filling the Duke with joy. He slides the slipper onto Cinderella's foot, and it fits perfectly. Cinderella, along with the mice, Bruno and Major, is then taken to the castle, where her dreams come true as she reunites with Prince Charming and becomes his bride and a princess. The King and the Grand Duke happily celebrate their marriage as the newlyweds head downstairs to a carriage that will take them on their honeymoon. As Cinderella walks down the stairs with the Prince, she drops her slipper once again, but the King assists her in putting it back on, to which Cinderella gives him a kiss on the head as a way of thanks. Cinderella and the Prince ride off in the carriage, and Cinderella waves goodbye to her mice friends, who wave back at her. As the carriage pulls away, Cinderella and the Prince share another kiss, with the final words in the book, below the illustration of the couple kissing, reading "and they lived happily ever after forever." House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons" when Donald was left in charge, she fled away from the bad show, leaving behind her glass slipper. In the episode "House of Scrooge" she lends Mickey the dress the mice made for her and after he thanks her she replies with "That old thing?". She also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, in which she is trapped in the House with the other guests. At one point, she talks about how she is thankful for friendly mice who make nice evening wear (this segment was also used in the series episode "House of Turkey"). In the episode "Rent Day", Cinerella was part of Mickey's borrow and exchange chain, telling him she'd give him her pumpkin so long as he can find her another mode of transportation. Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Orphans